


Blue & Green and Other Stories

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Baby's First Pointless Fluff, Blind AU, F/M, Fluff, IT'S SO SWEET, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, The whole fucking love square thingamajig, in one of them, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: A collection of blurbs, y'know. Little ship fics, not big enough to be on their own. Little sweet things. Like a collection of marshmallows.1.) Blue & Green: During a long night, Chat asks Ladybug some questions; one of them being, "What is your favorite color?"2.) "No, Really! I Don't Like You Like That!" (A.K.A Chat being a dummy): (full summary inside)3.) Explaining Red To Her: "Explain the color red without saying red," Marinette asks softly, face illuminated in the sunset.





	1. Blue & Green

"Okay, okay, a simple question," Chat grinned. "What's my favorite color?"

Ladybug puffed out her cheeks. "Green? I don't know!" She kicked uselessly at the ground. "All these questions are tough."

"Not really," He laughed. "We just don't talk about these things."

"Nope," Ladybug raised her eyebrows at him. "Because there is a city to protect; we don't have time for leisurely candlelit picnics on the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"There will be one day," He waved the baton, open to a sort of note application. "So? Guess."

"Hmm..." She furrowed her eyebrows, looking off into the distance. A minute or two passed, her just thinking while he sat more comfortably on the rooftop.

"Oh!" She snapped her fingers, a grin spreading across her features that could rival the sun. "I know!" Her excited gaze turned to him. "Blue!"

No, his favorite color wasn't blue, it was red. But the way she looked at him, expression screaming a kind of joy from suddenly knowing the answer, and her eyes absolutely sparkling with their own light in the nighttime darkness...

"Bingo!" He declared, grinning. "You got it!"

Well, he kinda cheated. Because he changed the answer halfway through. But the way her blue eyes shone with a light that only comes from an "I knew it," revelation, surrounded by black lashes and red mask, he thought it was justified.

Yes, now his favorite color is blue. And, _yes,_ it has everything to do with her eyes.

"Now, I have a question for you," She asked, lowering from her temporary high. "What's my favorite color?"

He blinked. "Uhh...red?"

"Nope!"

"Blue? Purple?"

"Close!"

"Uhh...." He rubbed his chin. "...Hm..."

He didn't notice Ladybug's eyes on him. He didn't notice her piercing gaze, an attempt to guess what he was thinking so hard about, turning soft with fondness. And he certainly didn't notice the small smile take form on her face.

"Uhh...pink?" He asks as a last ditch attempt. She shakes her head softly.

"No, silly kitty." She poked his masked nose, suddenly closer than she was before. "It's green."


	2. "No, Really! I Don't Like You Like That!" (A.K.A Chat being a dummy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tilted her head in apprehension. "Really, Chat."
> 
> He rolled his shoulders. "It isn't like I like you like that, or anything." He winks. "I just like the kind of person you are."
> 
> "Isn't that the same thing?"
> 
> "Nope," He popped his p and attempted to lounge himself luxuriously on the brick and failed miserably. "It's called having a type."

"Nope," He popped his p and attempted to lounge himself luxuriously on the brick and failed miserably. "It's called having a type."

"Huh. Is that so?" Marinette really didn't have time for this. Her homework was screaming for her attention, and sleep was screaming even louder. But Chat insisted for her company. She just couldn't say no, could she.

"Yep. I have a type." He pointed at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "And you are the kind of girl I like. But I don't like you," He adds. "You're just a lot like Ladybug, and I love Ladybug. Don't assume that I like you, I just have a type."

Oh my god. She could barely keep herself from outright laughing in his face. A type. He has a type. If only he knew that she and Ladybug were the same person! (Well...most of the time. Sometimes she was just Marinette, sometimes she was a mix of the two. It was crazy.)

"A...type." She said slowly, the corner of her lip twitching. He nodded, face completely straight.

"And I'm...your type." He nodded again, looking too serious for the conversation. But it seemed to dawn on him how stupid he sounded, and he was struggling to keep the mask on.

"Yeeepp," He dragged out, voice strained. "Yeeeeeppp, I have a type," He sat in her chair and situated himself, though he still looked kind of tense. "And you are an example of my type."

"Chat, this is ridiculous."

"I know!" He burst. "I sound like an idiot!"

"You are!"

"I know!"

Marinette couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing and let them flow freely. Chat gave her a quizzical look that only made her laugh harder.

"But!" He suddenly cut in. "I really don't like you like that! I like Ladybug!"

She laughed harder. Oh, this adorable idiot.

"Chat," She said, laughs dying out. She holds a finger to his lips and he freezes. This went right over her head in her laughter-induced haze. "Chat, it's okay to like more than one person."

"But-I-"

"Shhh," She says, dazed smile still on her lips, the hilarity from earlier still playing in her mind. She snorted inelegantly. "It's-it's okay. You'll sort it out. Don't stress about it."

"O..." He stared straight into her eyes, captivated. Her gaze drifts to her closed flowers. She thought it was cool that flowers did that at night, showing how alive they really were. "...o-okay..."

Marinette stands straighter. "Now, go home! I have other stuff to do!"

Chat is still distracted by something, and Marinette holds a hand on her hip, shaking her head with a smirk playing on her lips. He was just too much. He stumbled over, extending his baton, and bid a distracted goodbye, still staring at something on her face. She grazed a hand over her cheek. Was there something there?

Before he left, quick: "is there something in my teeth?" She asked, worried. "Is that why you're staring-" she froze, and an evil smirk slowly spread over her lips as Chat's face suddenly turned a bright shade of red, the color reaching his ears. "Oh. Oh, Chat. Really? I thought you had more integrity than that."

"I-I don't like you! Like that!" He said forcefully. "I just-uuggghh..."

"Nice try, pretty boy," She smiled. "But even if you did like me, I'm unavailable. For, my heart is already stolen."

Chat's eyes hold a question. "Who?" He asks. She chuckled.

"Adrien Agreste has stolen my heart. Stupid, I know, but he's just..." She sighed. "So perfect."

Chat's jaw dropped. Marinette raised an eyebrow. "R....ri-right!" He squeaked. "Well, I better get going now! To try to sleep! Uh, bye!" And he was off and into the night.

Marinette laughed quietly to herself before descending into her room to do the homework that was still begging for attention.


	3. Explaining Red To Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Explain the color red without saying red," Marinette asks softly, face illuminated in the sunset.
> 
> He blinks, only momentarily. "how am I supposed to do that?"
> 
> "I don't know," Marinette waved a hand. "You're the one who knows what it looks like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just posting from my amino 4 real

"Explain the color red without saying red," Marinette asks softly, face illuminated in the sunset.

He blinks, only momentarily. "how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know," Marinette waved a hand. "You're the one who knows what it looks like."

"Hm..." He scratches the back of his neck. "It's...that feeling you get when your face is hot? Heat is red?"

Marinette nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowing. "...go on..."

"And...it can be bright," He reached as and picked one of her flowers, a large red one. "And it can be kinda dull. It's usually kinda bright though."

"Usually?"

"At least, it feels bright." He held her hand softly and squeezed it once, reveling in her small smile. He pressed the flower into her fingers and she twirled it, lips pursing.

"How do you feel colors? Put this in my hair?"

"I don't know," he shrugged and took the flower, Marinette mumbling a "thanks". He sat himself behind her, so he could get to her hair better. "It's just," He tapped her stomach. "You kinda feel it here."

"Here? My stomach?" She said, shoulders shaking in laughter as he twisted her hair. "Adrien, that's kinda ridiculous."

"It may be," He held both of the braids up and pinned them down, sliding the flower's stem under the pin as well. "But that's just how I feel. I don't know how else to explain it, Princess."

"Well," Her head tilted, milky blue eyes staring at nothing. "I kinda thought red would be bright. You got that one."

He hummed, smiling. She smiled in return, wrinkling her nose.

"And I think it would be warm too-"

"Oh!" Adrien said suddenly, snapping his fingers. "Red! Hearts! Valentine's Day!"

"What are you-" He bounded in front of her and shook her shoulders excitedly, grinning. "Red is love, yeah?"

"But isn't blood red, too?" Ah, Marinette. Ever the realist. He didn't miss a beat.

"Yes! Red is a great color, because it's love and loss at the same time! Good and bad!"

"..." Marinette scratched her head, a few strands coming loose. "So-"

"That warm feeling you--I--get when we kiss," He felt his own face heat up a little. "I kinda feel a little red everywhere. A little heat? A warmth. A brightness. Love. It almost burns," He laughed a little, releasing her shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "It almost hurts, but it hurts good? That's what it is, I think."

Silence reigned between them. Adrien swallowed. "Did I..." Adrien let his arms fall. "Did I...say the wrong-"

"Adrien, kiss me." Marinette's tone held an urgency, expression determined. "Kiss me."

He did, albeit after a moment, confused. "What-"

"Again," She held into his arms as he tried to stand straight again, and he sat in front of her without question. She still held a determined expression, eyebrows knit, lips pulled into a frown--almost a pout--and an overall air of business.

He kissed her again, her smelling of sweet things, like the bakery she grew up in. She replied equally before abruptly pulling away.

He blinked, then pouted. "Hey, Mari-"

She fell into his lap suddenly, arms wrapped around him.

"W-wh-what-" his face burned, but concern quickly replaced confusion and slight embarrassment when he saw a tear. She sat up again, laughing, wiping a tear.

"It's nothing," her smile was brighter than the light of the sun, the evening fading into twilight. A warmth spread through his chest. "I just know what the color red is now. Thank you."


End file.
